The present invention relates generally to the field of data storage, and more particularly to automated management of Just a Bunch of Disks (JBOD) storage systems.
JBOD stands for Just a Bunch of Disks and typically is defined as a collection of disk drives contained in a single drive enclosure, though JBOD could just as easily refer to a stack of external single drives connected to a computer. Regardless of the configuration, each of the drives in a JBOD arrangement can be accessed from the host computer as a separate drive (contrasted to RAID, which treats a collection of drives as a single storage unit). Depending on the design and architecture of the JBOD storage enclosure, there may be a connector for each drive in the enclosure, unless the JBOD enclosure contains an internal hub.